


Best Put On A Show

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Blood Drive (TV), Blood Drive - Fandom
Genre: Arthur needs to chill woW, Don't Fuck Shit Up Arthur Come On, Other, everyone needs to chill, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Arthur can't sleep.





	Best Put On A Show

                Music was blaring from somewhere near the stage, or from inside the racers tent. It always seemed to be alive at the pit stops; music playing, lights flashing, loud moans as people indulged themselves, wild laughing and cheering. Arthur had no idea how anyone slept with all the noise, but they had to sometime. He just couldn’t figure out when.

                After shifting positions in the front seat for the tenth time, he gave up, deciding that it wasn’t worth trying any more. Maybe Grace would let him nap during the next day’s stint. Where was Grace anyway? Shouldn’t she be resting up? Or was she going to somehow stay awake the entire race? He wouldn’t have been surprised if there was some kind of drug that the racers used to stay awake. Whatever it was, he wasn’t going to be taking it if it existed. There was no way.

                Getting out of the car, he stretched, wincing as his spine popped in a few places. He should find something to eat, though he really didn’t trust anything that could be served here. Especially if it came from Heart Industries, which most things did. But he had to keep his strength up somehow. He glanced around before heading over towards the space behind the leaderboard. It seemed to be the most promising; darker, no flashing lights, no sex moans.

                “Why if it isn’t Mr. Bailey.” He stopped short at the voice, immediately tensing. He didn’t want to deal with this right now, or ever. “You’re not having second thoughts _again_ , are you? I told you to enjoy yourself, yet here you are, still tense.” Arthur didn’t react, didn’t move, didn’t say anything. He was afraid that if he did he might lose his temper, and this man was the one holding his life in his hands. There was no sound behind him, but suddenly he felt someone next to him. Finally, he turned his head to look at the self-proclaimed “God of the stage”, Julian Slink. Julian Slink of Heart Industries.

                “I know that look,” Slink said, glancing up at him, tutting. “Don’t forget about Grace, you wouldn’t want her to die too, would you?” He reached up towards the back of Arthur’s neck, probably going for the spot where the bomb was implanted. He never made it that far.

                Arthur grabbed his wrist, twisting the shorter man around and slamming him up against the fence that held the leaderboard, knocking a few of the names from their places. He held the wrist tightly, pressing it against the chain links, and brought his other arm up to press threateningly up against Slink’s throat. They were close, their bodies only inches apart.

                “Don’t touch me,” Arthur hissed, trying not to think about the fact that Slink could probably get out of the hold in seconds. He wanted to be there, it seemed. This made him angrier, pushing his arm harder against the other man’s throat. Slink never lost his smile.

                “Now Arthur,” his voice hadn’t changed a bit. “there’s no need for all this. You could have just asked me.” If Arthur was seeing clearly, Slink’s smile grew wider at the cop’s confusion.

                “What are you talking about? Asked you about what?”

                “I know I said I was at your service, but the enthusiasm with which you were fucking dear Ms. d’Argento  earlier today, and your attitude, I didn’t think you were interested.”

                It only took three seconds for Arthur to understand what was being said, and three more seconds for him to put a few feet in between them. Neither of them moved until Slink pushed off of the fence, glancing at the fallen names with minimal distaste.

                “You can’t stay out of trouble, can you, Arthur?” Before Arthur could react, he was alone. He stood there for a full minute before heading back to the car. Pretending to sleep would be better than anything else that could happen outside of the car, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> There was absolutely no way I was taking "At your service." at face value THERE WAS NO WAY. 
> 
> I listened to Kesha while writing this.


End file.
